


Leech Tale

by WindyLion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Is Not Evil, Chara is a parasitic fungus, Chara is not a human, Chara just professes evil tendencies after you killed Chara's entire family, Chara thought it was a human until its host died, Chara was never a human, Chara was not evil even in the game, Frisk doesn't mind, Frisk is habitually misgendered by Chara, Multi, Oh yeah... Frisk talks in Morse Code (Translated for those of us who never managed to learn), you MONSTER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyLion/pseuds/WindyLion
Summary: It's just another day in a long string of unending days. The sun filters through a hole in the roof, the golden flowers bloom. Then all of a sudden, some kid falls head-first out of the sky and crushes one of the older flowers.I wonder if it's brain dead? Please let it be brain dead...





	1. Mt. Ebott, 20XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. So... I was reading 'Spitfire' by FitOfPaige, and of course I leave comments, because I'm an egocentric attention hog. Anyway, she almost always replies to comments, and I think that's awesome, so I decided to follow in her footsteps in an attempt to write stories and reply to absolutely everyone who comments. (I really hope this gets one or two readers and doesn't get lost in the infinite ether that is 'the internet')
> 
> And if ever I introduce an OC, I will have gotten the name from "[ Fantasy Name Generators ](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com)." Believe it or not, this Role-playing website has the best system in place for getting a random name from any specified location in the world.
> 
> P.S. I tried to make "www.fantasynamegenerators.com" into a link, but I messed it up. It keeps on going to https://archiveofourown.org/works/www.fantasynamegenerators.com instead. Can someone tell me how to do that properly? Or link a tutorial or something?
> 
> P.P.S. I figured out what I was doing wrong. Remember, when you want to link something, always start the link with "http://" or "https://" or else it will do odd things.

The sun shines from the hole in the ceiling, just as it did yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, and the day before…  
  
…  
  
Sometimes I wish it wouldn’t, just to break the monotony.  
  
As always, my eyes won’t focus on anything farther than about three feet from me. I can’t move either, so I’m stuck staring at these ugly golden flowers day in and day out. If I was physically capable of losing my mind, I would definitely have done so years ago. Unfortunately, as a parasitic fungal growth, I don’t have a mind to lose. I can’t starve to death either because of all the magic in the air.  
  
Yeah, apparently magic serves as a food substitute. Who’d have thought, right?  
  
Oh? It seems one of the flowers is dying today. Serves it right. Being all boring and cheerful and monotonous. The ordinarily green stem is beginning to show some brown streaks and the flower droops a little bit closer to the ground.  
  
Even though I feel a bit of schadenfreude toward the flower, without them, I’d just be left with a patch of dirt to stare at for all eternity, so I should at least pay closer attention to it today to serve as a memorial.  
  
I trace my sight across the veins striating its leaves, the pistils and stamen are too high for me to see, so I can only try my best to memorize the pattern of ribs running through the blades.  
  


BOOM!  
  


All of a sudden, a large round object crushes the flower into a messy pulp and starts leaking some red saucy fluid.  
  
Wait a second… This smell? This is blood! And that face now plastered with green, yellow, and red fluids… yup, that’s definitely a human head.  
  
Please be brain dead, please be brain dead, pleasebebraindeadpleaSEBEBRAINDEAD.  
  
I stretch myself out and just manage to latch onto the base of the body’s neck. As a quick test, I drill through its skin to access the spinal process.  
  
It jumped.  
  
All right, just an involuntary reflex, it might still be brain dead.  
  
The human let out a groan and rolled over, putting its hand up to its neck.  
  
Nononono! I may not be able to kill you any longer without having a murder on my conscious, but don’t leave me here! I flatten my amorphous body against its neck and wrap my tendrils around its shoulders and neck.  
  
The human scratches for a bit. It tries to peel the edges of my body off of it, but I’m plastered on tightly.  
  
I quickly pierce further up its neck until I contact the base of its skull in order to vibrate words directly into its head.  
  
“Please don’t leave me on the ground here to stare at the flowers for years to come. Please take me with you.”  
  
The human’s hand stills. It looks around, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
“I’m right here, the parasite on the back of your neck. Don’t worry, I have no intentions of killing or harming you more than is necessary. If I wanted your death, I would have done so before you fully woke up. It wouldn’t have been difficult.”  
  
The human hunches forward, as if trying to get away from me, and it starts shivering and breathing fast.  
  
“Oh, come on… don’t be a crybaby. I’m sure you’ll grow to love me in time, just don’t do anything criminal like killing anybody, and we’ll get along splendidly. My name’s Chara, what’s yours?”  
  
The shivers gradually ease, and within a minute, its breaths are even and strong. The human gradually stretches its hand toward the ground and traces some shapes there.  
  
“Yeah, sorry kid, I can’t read that. My eyesight isn’t all that great, being plant-based and all. Can I get you to lean over a bit farther?”  
  
The human complies, and the letters gradually come into focus. Written in big, blocky letters, the ground shows ‘FRISK.’  
  
“Frisk huh? Well, let’s get going then. I haven’t been out of this chamber in years and I’m figuratively dying of boredom. Let’s see a little more of this cave we’ve found ourselves in, shall we?”  
  
Frisk hesitantly nods, stands up, and moves forward.  
  
I stretch more of my body around to the front and move my eye stalks onto Frisk’s collarbones. “Yes, yes… oh, this is all so fresh. Now instead of flowers and stationary blurry grey masses, I can see moving blurry grey masses. And they’re different blurry grey masses, do you know what I mean? Oh, Frisk! That dark spot ahead of you! It looks almost rectangular, like a doorway. Head towards that. Oh? Is that a splotch of purple I see?. Oh, I’m so excited!”  
  
We progress, and indeed, it is a doorway made of purple brick. Into the next room, I see darkness with an indistinct patch of green straight ahead.  
  
“What do you see, Frisk? What do you see?”  
  
Frisk pauses and puts a hand over its throat. I look up and see the remnants of scarring. Guess that means this human is a mute.  
  
“Do you know morse code? Back before I got stuck in that patch of flowers, I found an instruction manual and memorized it.”  
  
Frisk seems to brighten up at that. It reaches up to place a finger on my stalk.  
  
**Oh yes. My friend taught it to me.** Frisk tapped out, **After the accident, she said I didn’t need to talk to anyone but her. She said it would be like a secret code between the two of us.**  
  
A bit of a slow communication method, with one word every three seconds or so, but good enough.  
  
“Wait a second, Frisk… You’re saying that this friend of yours decided that it would be best if you learned an inefficient and obsolescent code rather than the generally accepted American Sign Language?”  
  
**Yes. She brought me here to this mountain.** Frisk’s shoulders drooped a little, **I hope she’s OK, she patted me on the back hard enough for me to lose my balance and fall down here. I hope she didn’t try to grab me and end up falling herself.**  
  
OK, this was definitely a murder attempt. I want to tell Frisk so badly, but I know that would just break its little heart, it seems that this woman on the surface made Frisk rather dependent.  
  
“Well, rest assured, you were the only one I saw fall, so she’s likely completely fine. By the way, I’ve been calling you ‘it’ in my mind for a while now, but that’s quite rude to do to something you’re trying to be friends with, so could you tell me a gender so I could refer to you properly?”  
  
Frisk looks down and to the left. **I don’t identify with either gender.**  
  
“Whoa. Is that even possible for humans? Don’t you guys have those unambiguous bits and bobs between your legs? What about that X and Y chromosome thingy I’ve heard about? Just tell me what you’ve got between your legs.”  
  
Frisk reached its hands between its legs. **Well… Nothing but scars since the accident.**  
  
I winced. “Ooh, tough stuff. Well, girls don’t have dangly bits, and neither do you, so I’m calling you ‘her’ and ‘she’ from now on, all right?”  
  
**Just call me ‘them’** Frisk tapped.  
  
“Sorry, no can do bud. My grammar teacher taught me that plural pronouns should be used for plural things and singular pronouns should be used for singular things. Last I checked, you were a singular thing. I can make you into plural things if you don’t mind losing a limb or something.” I joked.  
  
Frisk froze and tears started welling up in her eyes.  
  
“Sorry, sorry! It was a joke. Don’t cry, please? I guess my humor must have degenerated in all the years I’ve been sitting there in that bed of flowers.”  
  
A new angry voice reaches out from the direction of the green blur. “Don’t just stand there crying to yourself!!!” It let out a short gasp, then it’s voice got quieter and more cheerful, “I mean… Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Hmm, you’re new to the Underground, Aren’tcha!”  
  
I strain my eyes, but still see nothing. “Did it say it’s a flower? Don’t trust it. Flowers don’t talk like that. We’re probably just hallucinating from either severe loneliness or severe head trauma.”  
  
Frisk lets out a small nod and starts to walk around the green patch  
  
The hallucinated voice comes back, “Hey! I’m talking here! Don’t just ignore me!” A shiny white spot of light appears in front of us and Frisk stops.  
  
“Much better,” the voice continues, “now where was I? Oh yes… Welcome to the Underground! You must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!”  
  
“Ignore it, Frisk.” I say. “Even if it was telling the truth about existing, nobody talks like that unless they’re trying to con you out of something. Just keep walking.”  
  
Frisk moves further to the side to avoid the glowing spot and takes a step further.  
  
The voice loses its cheerful edge, “You know what’s going on here, don’t you? That’s right! In this world, it’s KILL OR BE KILLED!”  
  
Bright lights surround us and start to move closer.  
  
“Uhh… Frisk? Now might be a good time to close your eyes and try to stop hallucinating murderous flowers.” I say.  
  
The tears that had been gathering in Frisk’s eyes finally overflow and started dripping onto my eye stalks. I quickly withdraw them to her back. “Frisk? Please stop. I’m not a saltwater fungus. That burns.”  
  
The tears only fall harder as the spots of light advance into my visible range.  
  
Seeds.  
  
Of course they’re fudging seeds.  
  
Well, nothing for it but to await Frisk’s death and try my best to remain as inconspicuous as possible. ‘Twas a brief relief from boredom. I guess I’m doomed to loneliness for the rest of eternity.  
  
“Well, goodbye Frisk. I would say I envy your mortality, but that would be a lie, and mom always said it’s not good to lie.”  
  
All of a sudden, from the direction opposite where we came, a burst of light came barrelling towards the green splotch.  
  
Wait a second; I know that color. Where do I know that shade of orange from?  
  
“What a terrible creature,” comes a gentle voice, “torturing such a poor, innocent child.”  
  
Now, at this point I was in shock. Of course I know that color. It is the same magic fire as mom always put in the fireplace. And it comes from the same person who always lit that fire.  
  
“Mom?” I say quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please comment.
> 
> If you hated, please comment.
> 
> If you want me to continue and not give up, please comment.
> 
> If you spotted a continuity, grammar, or spelling error, please comment.


	2. Healing Magic and Parasites?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that Chara can’t speak intelligibly loud enough for anyone to hear it. The only reason Frisk can hear Chara is because of the tendril piercing Frisk’s skin and touching their skull. Also note that while Chara refers to Frisk as ‘she’ because it is unwilling to break grammar rules, I hold no such qualms, so I will call Frisk ‘them’ in all of these notes.
> 
> Personal update: In the previous chapter’s endnotes, I noted that we had a Carbon Monoxide leak. Well, I have good news and I have bad news.
> 
> The good news is I don’t have to worry about CO poisoning anymore.
> 
> The bad news is that it's about 5 degrees Fahrenheit outside and we have no central heating or hot water, so if I want a shower, I have to turn into an ice cube.
> 
> Fortunately, I have rather thick skin (double entendre intended).

The purple splotch of color I recognize as my mom approaches. “My name is Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins.” She lets out a gasp, “Child, you’re injured. Let me heal you.”  
  
Her fuzzy white hand and purple sleeve stretches into my range of vision. It’s a wonder she doesn’t see me; maybe it’s because I’m the same shade of blue as Frisk’s shirt. Maybe she thinks I’m Frisk’s hood. My eye stalks shouldn’t look all that different from drawstrings when I keep them still.  
  
A soft green light surrounds Toriel’s hand as she reaches for Frisk’s forehead, where there is still caked blood and flower pulp from the fall.  
  
Then all of a sudden there’s nothing but pain.  
  
It has been longer than I can remember since I’ve felt pain like this. While I sat in that bed of flowers, I only got six visitors, and none of them even noticed me, let alone tried to hurt me.  
  
I lose focus and my eyes collapse as the pain increases. I can’t even call out to Frisk because everything is spasming. I feel a human hand reach up to the base of my eye stalks and tap on my body. **`--- - --- - - - - - - --- - --- - - --- - - --- --- - -`** Frisk is trying to tell me something, but I just can’t focus. I wrap my eye stalk tightly around her hand, and I feel her jerk away from Toriel.  
  
As the pain fades, I fade out of consciousness.

  


* * *

_An even greyness surrounds me. I can make out no shapes._  
  
_I hear voices. They are the same as I heard before; the ones I learned language from._  
  
_“Well, it’s not much use if it can’t see; how will it find its prey?”_  
  
_I hear some kind of tapping. It’s the sound they always make when they move around. Maybe tapping is a prerequisite to movement? The voices move out of the room, and I only hear a muffled arguing. There seems to be some kind of hierarchy. I have heard many of the voices change from day to day, but one voice remains constant. This voice seems to give all of the orders. Everyone just calls it ‘sir,’ but I know ‘sir’ is not a name._  
  
_The voices move back in. “No, you idiot. The project has already pushed the deadline too many times. The king will not be pleased. The parasite should already have photosensitive cells, right? Just cluster them in one area and stick a pinhole in front of it.”_  
  
_Maybe if I can follow the leader voice’s order, it will praise me. I know well enough that the greyness that surrounds me consists of light. I focus and gather that light into one area and recess it. As I gradually close off the entrance, images start to resolve._  
  
_An object looms over my table. It has a pale circle on top with a single crack running up the side from one of two dark recesses. Two smaller pale circles protrude from its main dark form, and one of them has a hole through the center._  
  
_It turns its upper circle towards me._  
  
_The leader voice emanates from it, “Wait… this thing… Can this thing hear us? Is it awake?”_  
  
_It turns to the side and steps out of my range of vision. “Sans! The syringes!”_  
  
_The second voice comes from a distance, “Yes master.”_  
  
_I hear the movement-tapping and the leader voice comes back into sight. There is something new in one of its lower circles. This must be a syringe._  
  
_I jolt as the syringe pierces my body, then relax as a darkness overcomes my senses._

  


* * *

_I wake up from the same dream as every night and flail my arms. One of them strikes the lamp on the bedside, which falls to the ground and shatters._  
  
_The door bangs open and Mrs. Toriel rushes in._  
  
_“Chara?” she says._  
  
_I open my mouth. “Mrs. Toriel, what am I? These arms… these legs…”_  
  
_Mrs. Toriel rushes in and pulls me into a hug. “Shh… Shh… it was just a bad dream. Don’t worry about a thing. From what Dr. Gaster told me, humans can feel out of place in their own bodies after severe head trauma.”_  
  
_“But…”_  
  
_“When Asriel found you a week ago, your head was hurt so bad you couldn’t even remember how to talk. This much is fine.”_  
  
_“Mrs. Tor…”_  
  
_She cuts me off. “Call me ‘mom.’ All you need to know is that you’re my child and Asriel’s sibling. Nothing else matters.”_  
  
_I slowly relax into her hug. “Maybe you’re right Mrs. T-” she playfully glares at me. “Maybe you’re right… mom.”_

  


* * *

**`--- - --- - - - - - - --- - --- - - --- - - --- --- - - --- - --- - - - - - - --- - --- - - --- - - --- --- - - --- - --- - - - - -` ara? Chara?**  
  
A persistent tapping rouses me to consciousness. I draw inwards on myself, tightening into a ball; I just want to sleep. I haven’t felt this exhausted since my last math exam. I vibrate against the hand in something akin to a groan before opening up a pinhole eye.  
  
Frisk’s eyes appear above me, wide and full of tears. I reach out with an appendage and pat her on the head.  
  
Even though I want to just pass out again, I really need to take stock of my situation. I feel lighter than usual; maybe the healing magic tried to kill me off? Well, it’s no big deal, I’ll just be ever so slightly dumber until I regain my mass.  
  
Oh? This is interesting. My speaking linkage is still imbedded in Frisk’s head… Well, though magic is a general panacea, even it can’t create or destroy mass, so I guess it triggered Frisk’s immune system to try and absorb me through our point of contact.  
  
The appendage still aches, so I try to extract it. Frisk winces and lets out a gasp of pain. I suppose I’ll leave it in if it hurts Frisk to remove.  
  
“What happened while I was out?” I ask.  
  
**Mrs. Toriel says she’s sorry. She led me through some traps in the catacombs and went home to find medicine. She gave me a phone and told me to wait here.**  
  
“I’m fine. No need for medicine. Any injuries will heal themselves with time and food.” I say, “By the way, how the heck did she give you a phone? Don’t they have to be attached to a wall?”  
  
Frisk gives me a blank look, as if waiting for some kind of punch line. A few moments pass, each of us staring into each other's eyes, before we’re interrupted by a ringing noise.  
  
I turn my eyes around, looking for the source, but Frisk reaches into her pocket and pulls out some sort of box with numbers on it. She pushes one of the buttons, and then pushes another as the ringing stops.  
  
A voice emanates from the box, “Hello… this is Toriel. I found what I was looking for, but before I could take it, a small, white puppy snatched it away. How odd… Do dogs even LIKE flour? Err, that is an unrelated question, of course. It will take a little longer, please understand.”  
  
Click  
  
One second passes… two… “That’s a phone!?” I yell  
  
Frisk tilts her head up and plasters a smug grin across her face.  
  
“All right, all right. Maybe I’m a little behind the times. But don’t you dare call me old. Time in solitary confinement doesn’t count as time at all.”  
  
Frisk raises her eyebrow at me condescendingly.  
  
“So, what should we do while we wait? How about chopsticks?”  
  
Frisk nods and sticks her index fingers up to me. I extend two appendages and tap one of Frisk’s hands.  
  
…  
  
A few minutes of back and forth and I emerge victorious.  
  
“Ha ha! I still haven’t lost it!” I say.  
  
Frisk’s eyes shine determinedly.  
  
“What? You want a rematch?” I ask.  
  
She just sticks her fingers up.  
  
Just as I reached out my appendages, the phone rings again. Frisk pulls it from her pocket and hits the same combination of buttons and a heavy panting comes through. “Bark! Bark! Bark… Bark!” Then a distant voice, “Stop, please! Come back here with my cellphone!” Click.  
  
I groan, “Augh, I had almost forgotten how clumsy she is. If we don’t catch up to her, she’ll never find what she’s looking for.”  
  
Frisk fidgets anxiously, **But Mrs. Toriel said…**  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. But nothing good ever came of sitting around in one spot... I speak from experience.” I say proudly.  
  
Cautiously, Frisk stands and walks toward the door to the rest of the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that a pinhole is a primitive lens. Since we’re assuming that Chara’s structure is relatively homogeneous, we can assume there’s nothing clear to form into a lens. There are several animals that still make use of this primitive type of eye, including the infrared sensors on Pit Vipers and similar snakes, the eyespots of Giant Clams, and the eyes of Nautiluses.
> 
> As always, leave your comments! Feed my ego! (or tell me what I did wrong… your choice)


	3. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter's notes, I mentioned that I said something in the first chapter's notes, but I was mistaken. Sorry about that.  
>   
> Anyway, while the boiler was out, the pipes froze, so when they fixed it and turned it back on, water poured into the space between the first floor's ceiling and the second floor's floor, so pieces of the ceiling fell down.  
>   
> Thank goodness for homeowner's insurance, am I right?

Ring… Ring… “Hello? Hello? This is Toriel. My apologies. A strange dog kidnapped my phone. So if you called, I could not have helped you. However, I have recovered it. And you are still in that room, are you not? What a good child you are. There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?” Click…  
  
Frisk looks at me accusingly.  
  
“Hey, don’t look at me like that. I stand by my claim. Notice she said nothing about retrieving the flour, so even if she’s now contactable, there’s still a lot that can go wrong.” Frisk looked down, obviously worried. “Anyway, monsters are a friendly bunch. What’s the worst that could happen to us?”  
  
Frisk looks around the room and heads toward an orange patch. As we get closer, I see a pile of leaves with a shiny star like object floating above it.  
  
**Do you know what that is?**  
  
“Nah, but I wouldn’t get too close if I were you. Back in 1911, a scientist fell into his creation and most people forgot he existed. Point is, don’t mess around with unidentified magic.”  
  
A fearful look crosses Frisk’s face and her hands start trembling **But I already touched one at the entrance of the catacombs.**  
  
I quickly lay an appendage across her head. “Well, if you haven’t had any negative effects yet, then it’s probably safe. Just be cautious in the future.”  
  
Frisk backs up from the star and nods her head. She turns left and we go through a doorway. A bowl of candy comes into view.  
  
“Ooh, this is exactly what we need. Pass me a candy and grab one for yourself.” I say  
  
**But it says ‘take one.’**  
  
“That means one per person, right? Am I not a person?”  
  
Frisk looks at me hesitantly.  
  
“Yes! Yes, I’m a person! … At least…” my voice gets quieter, “I think I am? Do you think…”  
  
Frisk’s hand quickly shoots out and grabs two candies before she turns and dashes out of the room.  
  
She reaches her hand up, **You’re a person.** she taps decisively and offers the candy.  
  
“Thank you.” I don’t know if the thanks were for the candy or the words, but I reach out and grab the offering. I engulf it and begin dissolving it.  
  
Almost immediately, I can tell that something is not right. I feel the candy’s energy flowing through the speaking linkage and inducing parasitism. Frisk coughs and her eyes open wide.  
  
I quickly spit the candy out. “Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to. Eat yours, it should help.”  
  
Frisk nods hesitantly and puts her candy into her mouth.  
  
This time I am the one feeling pain. It is the same pain as when Toriel healed Frisk, but less severe. I start shaking, and Frisk spits out the candy.  
  
**Does it hurt?** she asks.  
  
“Yeah… Sorry.” I say.  
  
Frisk sighs. She sits down and leans her back against the wall by the shining star.  
  
“I think… I think I’m going to have to pull out the speaking linkage. It will hurt, but it’ll be best for both of us. I think you’ll still be able to hear me if I hold an appendage against your ear.”  
  
Frisk nods.  
  
All right. “Three… Two… One…”  
  
Frisk flinches the instant I start pulling, and after a second or two, I start feeling pain too. But I’m determined, and I can tell that Frisk is too. The longer I pull, the more the tendrils separate from Frisk’s skull and spine and the more it hurts for both of us.  
  
I feel something give, and then there’s a blinding white pain. I can tell that the appendage is still there on Frisk’s skull, but the pain is just too much, and I lose consciousness.

* * *

_I know this is a memory, but perhaps more importantly, I know this is not my memory. I look at a lady in a pantsuit covered by a lab coat._  
  
_“I’m going to work. You be a good child and stay inside. The forest is dangerous.” she says._  
  
_I nod and wave. The lady turns around, lab coat swishing as she leaves through the door_  


* * *

  
_Some time passes. I spend my time going from room to room, playing with the tools scattered throughout._  


* * *

  
_Suddenly I hear a knock at the door._  
  
_I feel a distinct incongruity. The lady never knocks before entering._  
  
_I slowly approach the door, broom clutched between my hands. I slowly twist the knob and open the door a crack, peeking an eye through the crack._  
  
_A boy’s face appears in my vision. His eyes widen as if he had seen a ghost._  
  
_“Frisk?” he asks incredulously._  
  
_I quickly close the door and lean my weight into it. The broom falls to the side._  
  
_“Frisk! Don’t you remember? It’s Owen. Owen Scott. Everyone thought you were dead. Your parents are worried about you.”_  
  
_I droop further into the door and slide down into a sitting position with my hand over my ears._  
  
_“Frisk! Open this door.”_  
  
_And so time passes, The boy pleads outside the door and I curl tighter into a ball._  
  
_After some time, the boy’s yelling gets weaker, until eventually he gives up and his receding footsteps crunch through the autumn leaves._  


* * *

  
_More time passes, until a key turns in the knob and the door is pushed into my back._  
  
_“Frisk?” the lady’s voice comes through the door._  
  
_I stand and tug the door handle, then rush out to hug the lady._  
  
_I tap out some morse code on her back, **One of my old friends came here. He recognized me, then he left.**_  
  
_“Oh no!” she says, “It’s dangerous in the forest. I’m going to go and search for him.”_  
  
_She pulls out of my hug and gently pushes me back into the house before closing the door._  


* * *

  
_More waiting_  


* * *

  
_When the door opens again, the lady walks through. The formerly pristine lab coat now sports some red stains around the sleeves_  
  
_“I didn’t make it in time. By the time I got there, a bear had already gotten to him” she says._  
  
_I feel tears pool in my eyes._  
  
_“Come. Let's go for a walk up Mt. Ebott. It will take your mind off of things.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Chara dreaming of Frisk's memories?
> 
> I don't know. *shrugs innocently*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what I did wrong.
> 
> Did you like the pacing or was it too rushed in places? Did you find the dialogue forced? Maybe I repeated the same series of words too many times and it became stale?


End file.
